


Вопросы, которые не были заданы на зачёте по практике

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), GH0



Series: Челлендж [5]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, challenge, test, ЕЗСП, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, кого ебет ласель, плащ Андрэ, тест на знание канона, что запрещает иштургай
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0/pseuds/GH0
Summary: Тест на знание "Евы за семью печатями".
Series: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866175
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Вопросы, которые не были заданы на зачёте по практике

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка ведет на гугл форму, регистрации не нужно, смс не нужно, почту отправлять не нужно, имя указывать не нужно. Нужно знать канон и выбирать ответы, результат доступен сразу. Можно посмотреть ответы других. Удачи!
> 
> ТЕСТ ПО ССЫЛКЕ НИЖЕ
> 
> https://forms.gle/R6TGX3Ctw74q9tUC7 

  



End file.
